Girl Allen
by BestWishes
Summary: Once Shot:What happen when if komui put Allen's drink a potion in force?. What will Allen's friends do to her? Find out! Sorry my story is not very good XD.


_**Author's Note: My head just pop in this story. I Have a sour mood today . Hate that. T_T**_

_**Warning: Spelling,Grammar and others etc. Beware!**_

**_Summary: What happen when if komui put Allen's drink a potion in force!. What will Allen's friends do to her? Find out! ^_^._**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing only this fanfic.**_

**Allen was sommoned to komui's office when he knock he said "come in" with a cheerful tone. Allen open the door.**

**"Hellow komui-san did you sommoned me?" Asked Allen, When he come inside komui's door and closed it.**

**"Hai! Hai! Allen-kun" Answered Komui with a cheerful tone.**

**"So... What did you sommoned me for?" Said Allen, When he step forward to the couch and sit down.**

**"Oh! Nothing." Said Komui evil Grinned and snapped his fingers. Allen sweating and ran to the door but it was too late all the 5 Komurin was on front of the door.**

**"Komui-san! Let me out! And what do you want with me?" Said Allen shaking and scared of what might Komui would do to him.**

**"Oh... Nothing Allen-kun I was just trying my new potion. It will not hurt you" Said Komui in evil grinned expression. Allen was really scared shaking to death. Finally Komui snapped his fingers once more and 4 komurin grab Allen's Arms and Legs really tight. Then Komui take his potion and grin evilly coming closer to Allen.**

**"W-W-What are you doing?" Said Allen really scared of what might happen to him and shaking with sweats.**

**"Ne. Allen-kun don't be afraid I'm just trying my new potion. So just relax" Said Komui with his evil grin wider. Allen was so scared and not to move like he paralaze him. Komui open the potion and snapped once again and 1 Komurin coming close to Allen and open Allen's Mouth in force. Allen snapped out and shaking his body but it was no use no escape route. Allen close his eyes and pray quietly inside his mind to survive this crazy scientist experiment. Komui was coming closer to Allen laughing evilly finally komui poured inside Allen's mouth and force to gulp it.**

**'I feel so dizzy. Maybe this is death' Said Allen in his thought.**

**'Good bye world. Good bye Friend's and you win earl' Said Allen in his thought then he fell unconcious.**

_**Then Several minutes later.**_

**Allen open his eye's and saw his 3 friend's staring at him and shocked (accept kanda just staring at the moyashi). Allen wipe his eyes.**

**"Who... Are you?" Asked Allen with a girl voice. he/she have long white hair, left red arm and a scar on his left eye only his/her hair change and his voice.**

**"Strike!" Said Lavi with a heart on his two eyes. Lenalee pound him in his head with a vein pop.**

**"Ouch! Lenalee-Chan that hurts" Said Lavi Whined. Lenalee sigh and look at his brother's room to find his brother to explain what happen to Allen-kun. Allen was still so confuse. Kanda try to ignored them so he go to the window. Then suddenly Komui came to the front door and saw Lenalee.**

**"Lenaleeeee-Chan! Welcome Hoooome!" Said Komui and hold his sister legs tight. Then the dark aurora appeared on Lenalee. Allen and Lavi Back off a little to stay away from her. ( Allen still in confuse and her/his instinct said and followed it. Kanda was watching instead to shut off and never notice of Kanda's existence.)**

**"Nii-san" Said Lenalee in his dark aurora and angry.**

**"Yes? Lenalee-Chan?" Said Komui in his cheerful tone looking at his sweet little sister. (Still holding) **

**"What Happen to Allen-kun?" Said Lenalee in his Dark Aurora and very angry look. **

**"Oh? Allen-kun? She turn into a girl but who cares! I Want My Sweet Lenalee to come back home!" Said Komui in his cheerful tone. (Still Holding)**

**"Nii-san can you fix Allen-kun?" Asked Lenalee smile nicely and change the atmosphere quickly. Lavi and Allen sweat drop.**

**"Sure! Lenalee-Chan! If you make me coffee" Said Komui in his cheerful tone and stop holding his sweet little sister leg.**

**"Sure! Nii-san!" Said Lenalee with his sweet smile.**

**"Yehey!" Said Komui swirling around with a happy look. (Like the happiest man on earth)**

**"I'll tell Reever about this. and by the way.... Where is Reever?" Asked Lenalee. Then Komui stop swirling.**

**"Please Don't tell Reever about this!" Said Komui begging using his supper cute puppy eyes to his sweet little sister. Lenalee shake his head 'no'. Komui dejected and cry saying "What Happen with my sweet little sister! Who became a cold hearted person!"**

**"Maybe is you!" Said Komui crying dramatic pointing to Lavi.**

**"What! Don't point at me!. It's Yuu-Chan's Fault! Not mind!" Said Lavi defensively. Then Kanda narrowed his eyes and unshred his sword Mugen on behind Lavi's neck.**

**"If you call me by that name again! Your Death Baka Usagi!" Said Kanda in his no-mercy tone. Allen was so totally confuse and began to spoke.**

**"Umm.... Sor-Sorry t-to di-disturb y-you. C-can y-you t-tell m-me m-m-my n-name I-is?" Said Allen with a nervous voice. All give it antention to sweet kind-hearted Allen. Then Lenalee came closer to Allen.**

**"Your name is..... Ellen Walker. Sorry about the boys" Said Lenalee smilling at Ellen. Then Reever was finally wake up on the floor and sit still (nobody notice that he have bump on his head) Allen smiled brighter like an angel Reever, Lavi, Komui and Kanda nosebleed (Accept Kanda his controlling his nose bleed so that they might not come out). Reever Fell again and feel unconcious again. (Nobody notice again)**

**"T-Thank y-you Le-Lenalee-Chan" Said Allen smilling brightly like a sun. Lavi and Komui saw it and the nose bleed can't stop then they fell unconcious. (because of blood loss. Kanda still trying his best not the bleeding came out. Then Kanda holding his nose)**

**"Um.. A-Ellen-kun can you stop smilling like that? The boys...errr" Said Lenalee pointing at the unconcious boys.**

**"Ah! Oh no! They fell! Let's go to the infirmary quickly" Said Allen panicking. Lenalee nodded.**

**"Kanda-san can you help carry Lavi on the infirmary?" Said Lenalee. Kanda "Che'd" and come closer to Lavi first and carry it.**

**"T-Thank y-you Kanda-san" Said Allen with an innocent sweet smile. Kanda quickly look away at Moyashi and try his best not to blush and nose bleed. "Che." Said Kanda. Allen giggle.**

_**Black Order Infirmary.**_

**Allen and the others go to the infirmary and use four tissues on their noses and they lay on the two bed. Then they sit down on the chair. Kanda was still in silent. Then Allen sitdown on the chair on the left with kanda and the right Lenalee.**

**"H-hope t-they a-alright" Said Allen nervously.**

**"Sure they will be alright! Ellen-kun" Said Lenalee smilling at Ellen. Allen look at her and smiled.**

**"Oi! Moyashi." Said Kanda**

**"W-What is it?" Said Allen nervously but she's a bit mad at what Kanda's said moyashi. Kanda look at her grey eye's pure innocent and kind-hearted girl then kanda blush second.**

**"Che. It's nothing" Said Kanda looking at Lavi's bed. Allen still in confuse but smile instead. Lenalee saw everything.**

**'Did.... Kanda blush?..... Nah!.... It could'nt be. Kanda never blush' Said Lenalee in her thought and sigh.**

**Then they wait for hour's finally they wake up. Lavi wake up first and saw Allen was sleeping on Kanda's lap and Lenalee was sleeping on Kanda's shoulders and kanda was fall asleep on his sword hilt. (His like a position standing up with his sword ground. Don't know how to describe it sorry XD)**

**'Damn! Yuu. Your so lucky with other girls and why I'm I not the only lucky one?' Said Lavi in his thought jelous of Kanda. Then Lavi sit still with a creeak on his bed Kanda woke up because of the sound. Lenalee and Allen woke up wiping her eyes. Then Allen woke up fully and smiled at Lavi. Lavi blush. 'Wow! Allen girl is so pretty cute and beautiful' Said Lavi in his thought blushing. Allen walk closer to Lavi.**

**"I'm glad your awake now. Are you feeling okay? I hope it's not my fault" Said Allen with his cute grey eyes in a little bit tears. Lavi Blush redder.**

**"I-I'm okay.... and it's not your fault really" Said Lavi smilling with his right arm behind his head.**

**"Thank goodness!" Said Allen happily in relief and smiled.**

**'I'm really glad that komui made that kind of potion I wish it will stay like that forever' Said Lavi in his thought blushing. Then Komui Finally awake and look around and saw Lenalee first.**

**"Lenaleeeee-Chan!" Said Komui in his dramatic tears expression and run towards to Lenalee and hug tightly in her leg.**

**"Nii-san!" Said Lenalee.**

**"Lenalee-Chan~! I Miiisssss Youuuuu!" Said Komui crying dramatically of missing his sweet innocent little sister.**

**"Nii-san get off!" Said Lenale shaking her leg.**

**"NOOOOOOOOO~!" Said Komui crying dramatically and rubbing his little sister leg. Then Lenalee pop her vein and use her high kick. Then Komui fly off to the wall and SLAM! Komui fall on the wall. All Sweat drop.**

**"Oh! I think we need a nurse" Said Lenalee smilling innocently and all sweat drop.**

**'Lenalee-Chan is scary' Said Lavi and Ellen in their though and sweat drop. Then Allen stomach growled loudly. Allen Blush.**

**"S-Sorry!" Said Allen bowing and blushing.**

**"It's okay Ellen-kun it's alway's like that" Said Lenalee smilling at Ellen.**

**"Re-Really?" Said Ellen blushing in embarassing and all nodded.**

**"Let's go to the Cafeteria Ellen-Chan" Said Lavi smilling. Allen nodded. Then they go to the cafeteria.**

**To be continue.**

_**Author's Note: Sorry I wish I'll finish this all in one chapter in my mind and i call what ever i want if i call Ellen or Allen but It's night time thank's for reading this. "sigh" I thought I'll try the longest chapter guess not *sob* Review or not! XD. (Almost forgot it's once shot or something they called it but it's night time T_T)**___


End file.
